Il n'y a pas d'amour sans jalousie
by Springy14
Summary: Percy est plutôt heureux : la guerre contre Cronos est enfin terminée et gagnée par les Dieux et leurs enfants, le vœu qu'il a demandé à ceux-ci se réalise peu à peu et le plus important... Annabeth est devenue sa petite-amie. Mais que se passe-t-il quand une amie de longue date vient perturber sa relation ?
1. Première dispute

**Bonjour !**

**Voici (encore) une histoire sur le couple Percabeth ! ;) Elle se déroulera en trois chapitres à l'inverse de mes OS habituels. Elle se passe une semaine après la guerre contre Cronos, Percy et Annabeth sont ensemble depuis une semaine aussi. Dans les livres, Percy ne détaille pas les deux semaines passées après son anniversaire. Il raconte seulement que "ce furent les deux plus semaines de sa vie." Vous verrez que j'ai une opinion assez différente de celle de Percy ! Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plait ! :)**

* * *

Percy ! m'a interpelé la voix de Rachel.

Elle a couru jusqu'à moi et a pris place à mes côtés, en enfouissant ses pieds nus dans le sable chaud de cette fin de journée. Depuis notre victoire de la guerre contre Cronos et son statut de nouvelle Oracle, Rachel avait changé. Une aura constante l'entourait, presque transparente mais pourtant visible. Elle avait troqué son jean tâché de peinture et son T-shirt ample contre un chiton grec blanc cassé. Elle rayonnait, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que ce n'était plus la même. Nos relations aussi, en passant, maintenant qu'Annabeth était devenue pas plus tard qu'une semaine, ma petite-amie officielle. On se parlait peu, en essayant de s'éviter la plupart du temps. Je comprenais un peu sa réaction (ou pas), parce que soyons honnêtes, Rachel et moi avions été à deux doigts de passer la phase du "je t'étripe" -même si cette phase n'avait jamais réellement existé. Nous avions passé pratiquement tout le temps où je le trouvais à New York, ensemble. Mais je n'avais pas ressenti le besoin d'appeler plus loin avec elle, même si certains de mes actes vous auraient fait pensé le contraire (Je fais allusion au baiser de Rachel dans la voiture de mon beau-père).

Je veux dire que, depuis qu'Annabeth m'avait embrassé sous le mont St Helens l'année de mes quinze ans, mon coeur s'était serré un peu plus, durant ces derniers mois, dès que je pensais à elle. Je revoyais à chaque fois ses boucles blondes voltiger autour d'elle et ses yeux gris orageux qui me fusillaient du regard, dès que je balançais délibérément une bêtise. J'avais un peu paniqué à l'idée de la revoir cet été, de peur que notre amitié se soit dégradé. Mais lorsqu'elle m'avait appelé une énième fois "Cervelle d'Algues", j'avais su que tout irait bien. La complicité d'autrefois était revenue.

Rachel restait silencieuse, jouant machinalement avec ses mèches rousses. Ses yeux verts balayaient la mer du regard, me jetant parfois des coups d'œil peu discrets. Au bout d'un moment, agacé par son silence de plomb, je lui ai demandé :

- Bon, Rachel, qu'est-ce qui se passe, à la fin ?

- Rien du tout, a-t-elle bafouillé. C'est juste que ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas eu une véritable conversation, toi et moi...

- Faut dire que tu fais tout pour qu'on en ait pas l'occasion, ai-je lâché.

- Quoi ?

- Ne fais pas l'ignorante, tu essayes de m'éviter depuis une semaine ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai bien pu te faire, pourtant.

- Tu le sais très bien, Persée Jackson...

- Pardon ? ai-je dis, perplexe et énervé qu'elle utilise mon vrai prénom.

Cette discussion commençait sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs. Rachel Elizabeth Dare, une si bonne amie durant de nombreux mois, me semblait tout à coup bien différente. Je ne savais absolument pas ce que j'avais fait pour qu'elle m'ignore complètement et daigne m'adresser la parole, après une semaine de froid intense entre nous, alors qu'il y avait eu maintes fois la possibilité d'échanger quelques mots, même des banalités. Je savais que l'amitié fille-garçon était difficile (je fais référence à Annabeth et moi, bien sûr). Et là, honnêtement, je ne voyais pas comment ça pouvait être pire.

- Percy, a continué Rachel en haussant le ton, tu sors avec Annabeth !

Mais où voulait-elle en venir ? Était-elle jalouse que je sorte avec Annabeth ? J'ai décidé néanmoins de rester naïf et de ne rien laisser paraître.

- Et alors ?

- Mais ouvre les yeux, enfin ! Toi + Moi = Amour impossible ! m'a expliqué Rachel avec de grands gestes. (En passant, j'éviterais de faire de nous un remake à la Roméo et Juliette, parce que là, je n'en pouvais plus de ses simagrées !)  
De un, a compté Rachel, je suis devenue Oracle, ce qui a gâché le début de notre relation. De deux, Annabeth est totalement amoureuse de toi, et ça, je l'ai vu clairement dès ma première rencontre avec elle ;  
De trois, tu as toujours été partagé entre nous deux, sans vraiment le savoir.

Non, mais je rêvais ! C'était la première à me dire que nos chemins n'étaient pas censés se croiser, qu'on ne pouvait pas sortir ensemble parce que son destin comptait trop pour elle : elle voulait devenir la pythie de Delphes.  
Et là, elle me faisait une crise de jalousie ! Autant vous dire que non, par les dieux, je ne me sentais pas du tout flatté d'avoir deux filles amoureuses de moi (sans compter les filles d'Aphrodite qui passaient leur temps à me suivre du regard dès que j'étais en armure : désolé, je commence à devenir légèrement orgueilleux, j'arrête tout de suite). Les garçons qui aiment que les filles leur courent après, ça n'existe que dans les films ! À la rigueur, il y avait peut-être les fils d'Apollon, mais ça restait à vérifier...

- Rachel, ai-je enfin répondu, il n'y a jamais vraiment eu de début à notre relation ! Tu m'as embrassé avant que j'aille accomplir mon destin, et ça s'est arrêté là !

Et énervé par cette discussion qui ne menait à rien, je lui ai balancé, très ironiquement :

- Mais oui bien sûr, j'ai choisi entre Annabeth et toi !

- Euh, Percy...

Rachel s'est raclée la gorge distinctement, en regardant au-dessus de ma tête. Annabeth était là. Elle m'a regardé avec des yeux noirs et brillants. Oh, purée ! J'étais dans le pétrin...  
Je me suis relevé en quatrième vitesse, plantant Rachel sur la plage. Annabeth courrait déjà à toutes jambes vers son bungalow et j'ai dû sprinter pour la rattraper.

- Annabeth, attends ! ai-je crié. Je vais t'expliquer !

Tous les pensionnaires nous regardaient curieusement mais sur le coup, ça m'a paru totalement dérisoire. Je devais sauver ma relation. Puits de Sagesse a ouvert la porte de son bungalow et s'est glissée à l'intérieur, avant que je puisse faire pareil. J'ai frappé à coups forts sur la porte mais rien à faire, elle demeurait solidement fermée.

- Annabeth, s'il te plaît, l'ai-je suppliée, ouvre-moi, laisse-moi te parler.

Silence.

- De toute façon, je m'en fiche, je resterais devant ton bungalow toute la nuit, s'il le faut. Tant pis si les harpies me dévorent ! ai-je ajouté, espérant que cette phrase lui décrocherait un sourire.

Je me suis adossé contre le mur, conscient que j'étais tout à fait ridicule dans le rôle du petit-ami qui fait tout pour qu'on lui pardonne. Les campeurs vaquaient à leurs occupations du soir, mais dans une demi-heure au plus tard, ils gagneraient leur lit. Il ne me restait plus qu'une seule solution. (Non, je ne pense pas à m'introduire par la fenêtre ou défoncer la porte.) Lui envoyer un message Iris. J'ai fouillé dans mes poches, en quête d'une drachme et me suis dirigé vers mon bungalow, pour pouvoir créer de la brume.

******

En quelques instants, un brouillard s'est formé et j'ai lancé ma pièce d'or dedans. Je n'avais pas vraiment pris le temps de préparer un petit discours d'excuses pour Annabeth, mais de toute manière, je n'étais même pas sûr d'obtenir son attention.

- Ô Iris, accepte mon offrande. Montre-moi Annabeth Chase.

La fille d'Athéna est apparue dans mon champ de vision. Elle était assise sur son lit, les jambes recroquevillées contre la poitrine et la tête reposant sur les genoux. Apparemment, elle était seule.

- Annabeth, l'ai-je appelée.

Elle a relevé le visage, baigné de larmes et crispé par la douleur. Par les dieux, je venais de faire pleurer Annabeth Chase.

- Annabeth, je t'en prie, ai-je poursuivi, ne pleure pas... Écoute-moi...

- Va-t-en Percy, a-t-elle marmonné, je ne veux plus te voir.

- Puits de Sagesse, tu n'as pas entendu toute la conversation ! Je te jure qu'il y a un malentendu !

- Ne m'appelle plus comme ça, Persée Jackson ! Coupe immédiatement cette conversation et laisse-moi !

- Mais...

Elle s'est levée tout à coup, les yeux furieux et remplis de haine. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Elle a balayé d'un geste de la main le nuage de brume et l'image s'est dissipée, sans que je puisse ajouter un mot. Je me suis retrouvé seul dans ma chambre, dépité comme jamais. Je n'étais vraiment qu'un idiot. Un imbécile. Je venais de perdre ma première véritable petite-amie, en la faisant souffrir, dont je m'étais rendu compte que j'étais tombé amoureux d'elle, il y avait plusieurs mois de cela, voire même des années.

*********

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! **

**Je sais que la réaction d'Annabeth peut paraître légèrement abusée mais il faut la comprendre, parce que elle n'a pas toujours été chanceuse avec les garçons (je parle de Luke, bien évidemment). Donc, elle a juste entendu la dernière phrase de Percy (qui disait qu'il avait choisi entre elle et Rachel) mais elle n'a pas compris le ton ironique de la phrase, ce qui veut dire que Percy pensait tout le contraire. Elle s'est sentie trahie et humiliée.**


	2. Conseils divers

**Hey !**

**Voici le deuxième chapitre ! Please, laissez des reviews ! :) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, après seulement deux ou trois heures de sommeil, j'étais toujours aussi dévasté. J'avais réfléchi toute la nuit, sans pouvoir tomber dans les bras de Morphée. J'avais la tête lourde et quand je me suis aperçu dans le miroir, j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque. Deux poches se trouvaient maintenant sous mes yeux, j'avais le teint affreusement pâle et les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais (à vrai dire, ça, c'est plutôt normal quand je viens de me réveiller). Je me suis passé un peu d'eau fraîche sur le visage, espérant pouvoir atténuer tout ça, et j'ai essayé tant bien que mal de coiffer ma tignasse (ce qui s'est avéré mission impossible). J'ai enfilé rapidement un Jean et un T-shirt et me suis précipité à l'extérieur.

La plupart des pensionnaires était déjà au réfectoire et j'ai dû accélérer le pas. On m'a jeté quelques regards étonnés parce que c'est vrai que j'étais assez matinal habituellement (et sûrement aussi à cause de ma tête horrible). Je me suis glissé rapidement sur le banc et ai attrapé mon assiette pour aller me servir. En chemin, j'ai jeté discrètement un coup d'œil à la table des Athéna : aucune trace d'Annabeth. Je suis retourné à ma table avec mon assiette à moitié vide et le cœur découpé en petits morceaux. Quelques instants plus tard, alors que j'étais pleinement concentré sur mes oeufs brouillés, j'ai senti une présence en face de moi. J'ai relevé la tête m'attendant à voir Grover. Chiron se dressait de toute sa hauteur et me regardait d'un air perplexe.

- Quoi ? ai-je dis.

- Percy, tu as une mine affreuse.

- Ça va, ne me le rappelle pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Histoires de cœur, ai-je répondu simplement.

- Mais c'est si grave que ça ?

- Oh non, pas du tout, ai-je commencé sur ton sarcastique, je me suis fait largué par Annabeth, seulement après une semaine de relation. À part ça, tout va bien !

- Percy...

- Ne t'inquiète pas Chiron, ai-je repris, ça va aller. C'est entièrement de ma faute ce qui s'est passé. En plus, j'ai fait souffrir Annabeth. Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

- Attends, ne me dis pas que le grand Persée Jackson va abandonner ? Le plus courageux des demi-dieux en matière de combat, mais quand il s'agit d'amour, c'est autrement plus compliqué ! Percy, a-t-il continué plus doucement, je vous connais Annabeth et toi, vous n'allez pas rester dispustés très longtemps. Je suis certain que dans trois jours tout au plus, vous serez de nouveau ensemble.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr. J'ai dit quelque chose de grave mais sur un ton ironique qu'elle n'a pas compris.

- Allez, m'a incité Chiron, va t'entraîner. Ça te changera un peu les idées.

J'ai écouté ses conseils et suis sorti de table, me dirigeant vers l'arène. Je n'avais pas pris mon armure dans mon bungalow mais vu que je ne comptais pas me battre avec un partenaire, ce n'était pas la peine. J'ai dégainé Turbulence et j'ai réalisé quelques mouvements du poignet avec, histoire de m'échauffer un peu.

Durant l'heure qui a suivi, je me suis acharné sur les mannequins de paille qui subissaient mes coups sans rien dire (normal, ce sont des mannequins de paille !). Une rage bouillante remuait en moi que je cherchais à évacuer. Je me sentais faible. Faible de ne pas assurer quand il n'y avait pas Annabeth à mes côtés. Ma copine, ma meilleure amie, ma confidente. J'avais une boule dans la gorge qui refusait de partir depuis ce matin. J'étais déchaîné et terriblement triste à la fois. Mes coups d'épée fusaient à une vitesse hallucinante, dont je ne me serais jamais cru capable. À un moment donné, j'ai même cru avoir effrayé les quelques gamins qui essayaient de tirer deux ou trois flèches. Je me suis senti un peu coupable de déverser toute ma colère autour de moi, alors que ce n'était la faute de personne si je mettais disputé avec ma petite-amie. Enfin, je pensais quand même qu'une certaine fille rousse était impliquée dans cette histoire et qu'elle n'allait pas s'en sortir aussi facilement. Cette pensée m'a incité à arrêter de m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Je me suis ressaisis, ai pris un petit carré d'ambroisie pour la forme et je me suis mis en quête d'aller trouver Grover. Mon meilleur ami avait peut-être quelques tuyaux qui me faciliteraient la tâche avec Annabeth. De toute manière, je n'avais pas d'autres options.

J'ai enlevé mon T-shirt car je transpirais comme pas possible et j'ai essuyé mon visage perlé de sueur. J'ai perçu des sifflements admirateurs du côté du bungalow des Aphrodite mails je n'y ai pas prêté attention. La seule fille dont j'aurais apprécié le regard était mon Puits de Sagesse. D'ailleurs, je l'ai surprise dans les bras de son frère Malcom en approchant du lac. Elle portait son habituel short en jean ainsi qu'une paire de tong. Son demi-frère m'a jeté un regard glacial et je me suis empressé de rejoindre Grover qui était assis sur le ponton de bois.

- Hey, mec ! m'a-t-il salué. Comment ça va ?

- J'ai l'air d'aller bien ? ai-je grogné.

- Désolé Percy, question de politesse. Bon, vas-y, raconte-moi cette histoire avec tes deux prétendantes.

- Comment t'es au courant ? l'ai-je questionné. Et Rachel n'est pas ma prétendante !

- Toute la colonie est au courant de votre dispute, Perce. Et tu insinues donc que Annabeth est ta seule prétendante ? a-t-il dit en souriant.

- Oh, par les dieux... Grov', Annabeth est la seule fille que j'aime ! Je me fiche de Rachel et de toutes les autres ! Mais de toute façon, maintenant elle me déteste...

- Qui te déteste ?

- Bah, Annabeth ! Elle ne veut plus me parler, tout est fini entre nous.

- Percy, arrête de désespérer ! Annabeth est amoureuse de toi depuis le début ! Tôt ou tard, elle va revenir vers toi !

- Mais comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

- Peeerrrrcy... a bêlé mon meilleur ami.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Grover. Va voir Genièvre, elle t'attend.

Il m'a donné une tape amicale dans le dos et l'ombre d'un sourire compatissant, puis il s'est empressé de rejoindre sa copine qui lui faisait des signes. Quant à moi, j'ai déposé mon T-shirt sur le bord du ponton et j'ai pénétré dans l'eau, espérant que ses pouvoirs sur moi me remettraient les idées en place. Après m'être complètement immergé sous la surface, j'ai effectué quelques brasses. Une poussée d'énergie a afflué dans mes membres et a gagné tout mon être. J'ai flotté quelques instants, me laissant doucement tomber sur les pierres du fond du lac, impatient d'y trouver la sérénité. Une brise marine a chatouillé délicatement la peau de mon visage. Tout allait bien.

Attendez un peu... Une brise marine ?! Mais nous étions dans un lac ! Secoué par cette révélation, je me suis propulsé d'une poussée de jambes à la surface. Le soleil scintillait toujours aussi fort dans le ciel mais cette fois-ci, il n'était pas seul. Mon père, auréolé d'une lumière bleue, était assis dans une barque jaune pétante, indifférent aux regards stupéfaits de mes camarades. Sa canne à pêche en main, il sifflotait joyeusement, comme si la situation se répétait souvent.

- Papa ? ai-je bredouillé en arrivant à sa hauteur.

- Hey ! Salut fiston !

- Tu sais que la pêche est interdite dans le lac ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, m'a-t-il rassuré, je n'ai pris que ma canne pour la forme !

- Ah... Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? ai-je demandé.

- Eh bien, j'ai appris par Aphrodite qu'Annabeth et toi étiez en pleine dispute...

- Attends, ne me dis pas que tu es venu à la colonie pour me parler de ma rupture ?!

- Ah, parce que vous avez rompu, en plus ! s'est-il exclamé. Écoute Percy, ça me fait de la peine de te voir déprimé comme ça. Je sais très bien ce que vous ressentez l'un pour l'autre. Annabeth a un faible pour toi depuis ses douze ans ! Et toi, tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi la déesse de l'amour est venue te voir en personne, avant le solstice d'hiver, il y a deux ans ? Tu étais amoureux, Percy. Amoureux d'une certaine fille d'Athéna...

- Papa, je t'en prie, si tu es venu pour me sermonner, alors, tu n'as rien à faire ici.

- Persée Jackson, va retrouver cette fille ! Ne laisse pas tomber tes amis, encore moins quand c'est ta copine !

- Mais elle me déteste, maintenant ! ai-je répliqué.

- Non, c'est faux. Quand un enfant d'Athéna et le mien se détestent, ils font tout pour que le monde entier le sache. C'est de la haine pure qu'il y a entre eux. Mais ton couple est unique, fils. Deux enfants de dieux ennemis s'aiment. Ça fait peut-être plus d'un millénaire que ça n'était pas arrivé. Alors, ne gâche pas tout, à cause d'une simple broutille. Il me semble qu'Athéna t'a accordé la permission de sortir avec Annabeth ?

- Oui, mais...

- Allez, essaye de lui présenter tes excuses, ce soir. Je vais demander qu'on te file un coup de main.

- Qui va me filer un coup de main ?

- Tu verras...

Il m'a fait signe de détourner les yeux et s'est éclipsé dans un flash de lumière. Après son départ, il m'est venu une idée. Je suis allé trouver Malcom, en espérant qu'il accepterait de m'aider, même s'il était entièrement du côté de sa demi-sœur.

- Malcom ! l'ai-je interpellé en arrivant près du réfectoire.

- Quoi ? a-t-il dit froidement.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide, l'ai-je prié. Je sais qu'Annabeth a dû te raconter sa version des faits en ce qui concerne notre dispute, mais c'est faux. Vous savez tous que je ne ferais jamais ça à Annabeth. Tout le monde s'obstine à dire que l'on était fait pour être ensemble, mais une fois séparés, personne n'ose nous réconcilier. Alors, j'ai décidé de prendre les choses en main. Mais pour ça, il faudrait que tu acceptes ma proposition...

Je lui ai fait part de ma requête qui ne demandait pas beaucoup d'efforts et après qu'il m'ait affirmé qu'il était là pour m'aider, j'ai commencé à mettre mon plan à exécution.

Sauver la relation Cervelle d'Algues/Puits de Sagesse.


	3. Explications

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Je reviens après un mois de vacances à l'étranger (ce qui explique pourquoi j'ai ce long retard :/) avec ce dernier chapitre qui j'espère va vous plaire ! :) N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça me ferait super plaisir !**

**Disclaimer : Je ne sais pas si je l'ai précisé avant mais les personnages de Percy Jackson ne m'appartiennent pas !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Mon objectif était simple : Malcom devait réussir à convaincre Annabeth de sortir du bungalow, pendant la nuit. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment il allait s'y prendre (sans compter que Annabeth, en bonne petite fille bien sage, ne se laisserait pas facilement dissuader). Mais s'il existait un moyen que Puits de Sagesse quitte son lit en pleine nuit, je me fichais de savoir lequel.

Durant le reste de la journée, je rassemblais tous les ingrédients pour préparer mon fameux plan. Tout d'abord, il me fallait l'aide d'une personne douée dans l'art de manier les mots. J'ai immédiatement pensé à un fils d'Apollon, étant le dieu de la poésie, mais après mûre réflexion, je connaissais une autre personne qui pouvait résoudre ce problème. J'ai trouvé cette personne en compagnie de charmants fils d'Arès (c'est évidemment de l'ironie), qui était en pleine discussion avec eux. Elle agitait les bras dans tous les sens et affichait un air contrarié. Les deux demi-dieux avaient croisé leurs bras en signe de mécontentement et tapaient impatiemment du pied.

Je me suis approché discrètement et j'ai tiré leur interlocutrice à l'écart. Elle m'a jeté un regard noir, l'air de dire "je me fiche complètement de tes problèmes, Percy !".

- Quoi ?! a-t-elle raillé, en soufflant.

- Ça serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça, ai-je répliqué.

- Percy, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter, reviens me parler plus tard.

- Tu ne crois pas que j'ai autre chose à faire, moi aussi ? Mais il me semble que c'est bien toi qui me doit un service... Ça te dit un truc notre conversation d'hier ? ai-je dit sarcastiquement.

- Euh...

- Et ma dispute avec Annabeth, tu t'en rappelles ?

- Écoute,...

- C'est toi qui va m'écouter Rachel.

Mon ton était froid et cinglant. Sans trace de pardon. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi je lui devais des excuses. Qu'elle me dissuade de la noyer sur place était peut-être la seule chose qu'elle pouvait me dire de faire. Parce qu'à ce stade, je pense que j'aurais très bien pu l'enterrer sous des litres d'eau. Au moins, vous pouviez voir à quel point ma colère était remontée en allant lui parler. Contrôle-toi, Percy ! me suis-je réprimandé.

- J'ai besoin d'une personne capable de créer une énigme, comme une sorte de prophétie. J'aurais pu demander à un Apollon mais vu que tu es largement impliquée dans cette histoire, tu conviendras parfaitement.

- Percy, je n'y suis pour rien si tu t'es disputée avec ta copine !

- Bien sûr, et moi, j'ai la tête de Zeus !

Un grondement de tonnerre a résonné dans l'air.

- 'Scusez-moi Seigneur, ai-je lâché. Avouez que cette fille a tort !

Un autre coup de tonnerre a éclaté.

- Bien, ai-je murmuré.

J'ai empoigné l'oracle par le poignet et l'ai attirée dans la Grande Maison. Je lui ai donné un carnet, un crayon et mes instructions.

- Serais-tu capable de faire cette énigme/prophétie en moins de deux heures ?

J'avais quand même encore un peu de pitié et de respect pour elle (avouez qu'écrire une prophétie ne se fait pas en un claquement de doigts !) et m'efforcer de garder un ton calme mais qui restait méprisant sur les bords. J'étais conscient que mon état de colère n'avait jamais été aussi fort qu'aujourd'hui mais j'estimais avoir de bonnes raisons. Quand on commet une bêtise, on en paie les conséquences. C'était aussi simple que cela.  
Rachel a répondu à mes ordres d'un hochement de tête résigné et s'est mise au travail. Avant de franchir le seuil de la porte, j'ai lâché :

- Peut-être que je me montre dur avec toi, Rachel... Mais je pense que tu es assez intelligente pour comprendre que j'aime Annabeth. Après une semaine de relation, je n'ai pas envie de la perdre. Restons quand même en bons termes. Je n'ai pas non plus envie de perdre ton amitié... Même si ce que tu as fais est loin de sortir de ma mémoire, les aventures que l'on a vécu ensemble, elles, restent.

- Percy..., m'a-t-elle retenu.

J'ai quitté la pièce en toute hâte, ne voulant pas écouter ses excuses, quel qu'elles soient. C'était la fin d'après-midi et je me réjouissais que la température écrasante de ce mois d'août chute un peu dès le début de la soirée. Je suis allé voir Malcom qui trainait sur le terrain de tir à l'arc. J'espérais qu'il avait réussi à convaincre sa demi-sœur. De toute manière, qu'elle ait accepté ou pas, je l'aurais quand même emmenée de force avec moi. Pas question que l'on reste fâchés éternellement. Particulièrement parce qu'il s'agit d'un malentendu idiot. Malcom m'a expliqué comment il s'y était pris pour obtenir l'accord d'Annabeth. Il lui a raconté que c'était une petite surprise, histoire de lui remonter le moral. Je suppose que Annabeth devait l'avoir bas sinon elle n'aurait pas donné son oui à son frère. J'ai remercié chaleureusement ce dernier et j'ai rejoint mon bungalow dans le but de faire le point. Il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre le travail de Rachel.

L'heure du dîner est très vite arrivée. Je me suis joint à Grover, déjà installé à ma table et nous avons discuté de tout et de rien, en oubliant pas d'omettre mon plan de ce soir. Mon meilleur ami m'a dit que mon idée méritait une médaille, sachant mon degré d'intelligence habituelle. Il a ajouté que ça ferait très plaisir à Annabeth et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle ne veuille pas me pardonner. Je ne voyais pas non plus pourquoi, parce que je m'étais démené toute la journée pour réaliser ma surprise et bien que je ne m'étais pas débrouillé entièrement seul, j'avais plus ou moins pris les choses en mains et décider de mes choix.

Je voulais à tout prix reconquérir Annabeth et si au grand jamais, tout tournait en vrille ce soir, j'aurais au moins encore ma tête et mes mots pour la convaincre de mon innocence. J'ai soudain aperçu Rachel débouler à mes côtés, ses cheveux roux flamboyants voletant autour de son visage.

- Percy, a-t-elle murmuré pour que personne d'autre n'écoute ses paroles, j'ai terminé la prophétie. Rejoins-moi devant la Grande Maison.

Sachant que tout le monde se doutait que Rachel était impliquée dans ma dispute avec Annabeth, il valait mieux qu'on ne nous voit pas ensemble. Qui sait ? Et si on m'accusait de jouer avec les sentiments d'Annabeth en traînant avec l'Oracle ? Je souhaitais par-dessus tout éviter les regards glacials de mes camarades et la tristesse dans les yeux de mon Puits de Sagesse. J'ai attendu quelques instants avant de quitter le réfectoire et j'ai pressé le pas jusqu'aux portes de la Grande Maison. Rachel m'y attendait, assise patiemment sur les marches du perron. Elle m'a tendu rapidement la feuille noircie de ses propres mots et j'ai lu attentivement :

_Guidée sous les étoiles du soir,  
Des indices semés sur ton passage tu trouveras,  
Les lieux enfouis de souvenirs de notre histoire,  
Te conduiront vers la clé du mystère où tout s'achévera._

- Rachel ?

- Hmmm ?

- Tu sais que les prophéties sont censées ne pas dévoiler les actions que tu dois réaliser... Les phrases sont très complexes et le sens parfois incompréhensible.

- Oui, et alors ?

- Et ben, c'est exactement l'inverse de ce que tu as fait, ai-je lâché. Ça ne ressemble même pas à une vraie prophétie.

Et voilà ! Je me retrouvais avec une prophétie qui était similaire à une énigme de carte au trésor pour les gosses et une Rachel très fière d'elle.

- Écoute Percy, a-t-elle dit, en temps normal, je suis une personne pas plus douée que toi en poésie. Je dis des prophéties quand l'esprit de Delphes rentre en contact avec moi, mais c'est tout ! Tu n'aurais pas dû me confier ce travail, mais à un Apollon...

- Non, mais attends Rachel... Sinon, c'est pas trop mal. Ça sonne assez bien. C'est juste le "tout s'achèvera" qui me plaît moins. Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

- Bah, le truc classique, quoi ! Les expliquations suivies d'une bonne séance de bécotage !

- Euh...

Mon visage a commencé à chauffer, comme à chaque fois que des gens parlaient de la relation Percy/Annabeth.

- Il faut pas avoir honte ! a-t-elle ajouté.

- Non, non, ai-je bredouillé. C'est juste que ce "tout s'achèvera" est un peu négatif... On dirait que Annabeth va se faire tuer à la fin.

- Tu veux qu'on le remplace par autre chose ? a-t-elle enfin proposé.

- Oui, "tout s'expliquera" par exemple ?

- Hmmm, ça sonne bien, a-t-elle affirmé.

_Guidée sous les étoiles du soir,  
Des indices semés sur ton passage tu trouveras,  
Les lieux enfouis de souvenirs de notre histoire,  
Te conduiront vers la clé du mystère où tout s'expliquera._

Ça me paraissait un peu mieux mais ce n'était que mon avis. En tant que dyslexique, je ne lisais que très peu alors des phrases simples me convenaient parfaitement. Ce ne serait peut-être pas du goût d'Annabeth...

J'ai remercié tout de même Rachel d'avoir effectué cette tâche et me suis dirigé vers mon bungalow. À cette heure-là, tout le monde se trouvait au feu de camp et ça me laissait donc la possibilité de disperser mes indices tranquillement. J'ai commencé par ceux qui n'iraient pas dans un endroit visible de tous, comme l'infirmerie et les écuries. Le premier indice serait placé lui-même devant le bungalow d'Athéna, par Malcom. Sur chaque petit bout de papier, j'avais inscrit une anecdote qui faisait ressurgir tout un tas de souvenirs dans ma mémoire et j'espérais que ça serait le cas pour Annabeth. Mon but était de rappeler nos bons moments à Annabeth pour qu'elle n'oublie pas que tout ce qu'on avait vécu ensemble, ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça.  
Sur le premier indice, il était écrit :

_Tu te rappelles de notre première rencontre ?  
"Tu baves dans ton sommeil"..._

OK, Annabeth saurait directement que c'était moi l'organisateur de tout ça... Mais curieuse et déterminée à démontrer qu'elle était capable de se souvenir de lieux précis, je pariais qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à continuer.

J'ai semé mes petits papiers jusqu'à l'arrivée des pensionnaires et je me suis faufilé parmi eux en tentant de trouver Malcom. Une fois avec lui, je lui ai glissé furtivement le papier dans la main et j'ai regagné mon bungalow. Je n'avais plus qu'à souhaiter que les harpies nous laissent tranquilles pour cette me suis emmitouflé dans mes draps malgré la chaleur, j'ai programmé mon réveil à minuit moins le quart et j'ai fermé les yeux, persuadé que j'arriverais à trouver le sommeil. Mais deux heures plus tard, l'excitation ne m'avait toujours pas quitté. Des pensées ambiguës se bousculaient dans ma tête. J'étais en sueur, avec la drôle d'impression d'avoir fait un cauchemar, ce qui n'était pas le cas. La seule vision terrible que j'aurais pu avoir aurait été le visage d'Annabeth m'insultant de tous les noms, des larmes dévalant ses joues.  
Mince, alors ! J'avais le sentiment d'être un vrai monstre ! Pire qu'un manticore !  
Je me suis levé en toute hâte, horriblement coupable et surexcité. Toute cette agitation neuronale ne me faisait pas du bien. Il était vingt-trois heures quinze. Encore une demi-heure à tuer.  
J'ai passé un coup de peigne dans mes cheveux, sans grand succès, et j'ai enfilé un T-shirt propre. Repassé mon plan en boucle dans ma tête et revu les excuses que je lui prévoyais. Je sais que ça paraissait un peu dérisoire vu qu'à mon avis, arrivé devant elle, j'allais bredouiller comme un parfait crétin... Mais si ça pouvait me rassurer, ne serait-ce qu'un chouïa, je préférais m'entraîner.

Vingt-trois heures trente. J'avais dit à Malcom de la réveiller à cette heure-là. Loin d'être enchantée de devoir quitter son lit en pleine nuit, elle grognerait sûrement un bon coup avant de tituber jusqu'à la porte. J'espérais simplement qu'elle jouerait le jeu jusqu'au bout.

Vingt-trois heures quarante-cinq. Il était temps de m'éclipser de ce bungalow. J'emportais une couverture, quelques bougies fournies avec des allumettes et une lampe torche pour me repérer dans le noir de la nuit. Je suis sorti le plus discrètement possible, jetant des regards aux alentours, dignes d'un personnage de film d'espionnage. J'ai traversé la colonie et trottiné jusqu'au bord du ponton près du lac. Si j'avais bien calculé mon coup (et si Annabeth était aussi rapide que je l'avais prévue - je ne doutais pas une seconde de ses capacités mentales et physiques), elle n'arriverait que dans un bon quart d'heure. Je n'avais pas dispersé beaucoup d'indices mais suffisamment éloignés les uns des autres pour la balader à travers tout le camp. Après tous les efforts que j'avais fournis aujourd'hui, elle ne pourrait certainement pas prétendre que je l'avais trahie.

J'ai allumé les bougies, créant un reflet lumineux sur le lac et j'ai installé le plaid. Mes doigts se tordaient nerveusement malgré moi, une réaction habituelle d'un hyperactif. Le silence de la colonie endormie était troublant et ne réduisait absolument pas mon stress pour autant. Une brise légère rafraîchissait l'air ambiant. J'ai soudain entendu des pas dans mon dos. Ma respiration s'est accélérée. Ils approchaient calmement mais étaient pour le moins résolument assurés. Je ne me suis pas retourné. La personne s'est posée à mes côtés, laissant une distance raisonnable entre nous. En inclinant la tête, j'ai croisé le regard gris orageux d'Annabeth. Son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion, son expression carrément indéchiffrable. Nous sommes restés sans dire un mot pendant un moment dont je n'aurais su estimer le temps exact. La tension était assez palpable. Je suppose que chacun de nous ne souhaitait pas commencé le premier. Alors que je commençais à croire qu'elle ne parlerait pas, Annabeth a lâché, tout à trac :

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu te souviennes de notre discussion dans le camion pour Las Vegas, d'il y a quatre ans.

Elle a marqué une pause en reprenant profondément son souffle.

- La première fois que nous faisions autre chose que de nous étriper. C'est inoubliable.

- Inoubliable... Peut-être que nous devrions rendre tous nos moments passés ensemble inoubliables, ai-je murmuré. Ça nous éviterait de nous étriper pour un malentendu.

- Un malentendu ? a demandé Annabeth en fronçant ses sourcils blonds. Tu appelles ça un malentendu ?!

Je ne voulais pas la mettre plus en colère qu'elle ne l'était déjà auparavant, mais c'était exactement ce que je venais de faire. Elle m'a regardé étrangement, comme si elle n'en revenait pas que je sorte une phrase sensée.

- Annabeth, ai-je repris, tu es tellement furibonde dès que quelque chose t'agace qu'il est impossible de s'expliquer...

- Je...

- Laisse-moi parler, ai-je dit d'un ton sec.

Elle s'est renfrognée en croisant les bras et j'ai poursuivi, plus doucement cette fois-ci.

- Pourquoi ça devrait se finir comme ça entre nous ? Pourquoi c'est devenu si compliqué en quelques heures ? Alors que ce n'est pourtant la faute de personne... Rachel est venue me trouver sur la plage alors que je t'attendais. Ça faisait une semaine qu'elle m'ignorait. Seulement parce qu'elle était jalouse que je te préfère à elle. Elle a commencé avec ses manières de petite fille capricieuse, un caractère que je ne lui avais jamais vu. Et finalement, énervé, j'ai sorti des phrases qui disaient tout le contraire de ce que je pensais... Mais tu connais mon sarcasme, non ?  
Annabeth, comment as-tu pu penser une seule seconde que je te trompais ? Comment t'es-tu imaginé que parce que Rachel est devenue l'oracle, j'ai décidé de sortir avec toi, simplement parce que tu étais la seule fille qui s'intéressait à moi ? La loyauté n'est pas censée être mon défaut fatal ?  
J'ai toujours ressenti un lien très fort entre nous. Quelque chose d'invincible... Quelque chose que je n'ai jamais eu avec Rachel ou une autre fille. Rachel est simplement une amie. Une bonne amie. Toi, tu es ma meilleure amie, Puits de Sagesse. Ma confidente, mon alliée... Et ma copine. Et je ne veux pas perdre tout ce qu'il y a entre nous.

Annabeth a perdu son air résigné. Ses yeux brillaient et ses mains se sont posées sur mes joues, sans que je ne m'en aperçoive.

- Mince, alors, a-t-elle murmuré. Percy, depuis quand tu sais manier les mots à merveille ?

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu me pardonnes ?

- Je suppose que oui...

J'ai attiré son visage près du mien et l'ai embrassée doucement sur les lèvres. Ça m'a rappelé notre premier baiser (si on ne compte pas celui du Mont St-Helen), un peu hésitant mais incroyablement doux et tendre. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que nous sommes à nouveau ensemble et que nous avons entièrement profité de ce baiser... La mauvaise ? Peut-être un peu trop... La couverture a glissé sur le bois encore humide et nous sommes tous les deux tombés à l'eau. J'ai rigolé en voyant la tête d'Annabeth quand elle a émergé à la surface. Ses cheveux dégoulinaient sur son visage et ses vêtements trempés moulaient à merveille ses formes (je ne vous dirais pas ce qu'il y a en-dessous !). Elle a ri aussi et s'est collée contre moi, avant de me donner un autre baiser fougueux. Ah, ça m'avait manqué !

Comme quoi, il ne faut jamais désespérer trop vite. Je crois en notre relation. Nous avons traversé trop d'épreuves à deux pour abandonner maintenant. Je serais toujours lié à elle. Que je le veuille ou non. Peut importe si ce n'est que de l'amitié, une amourette de passage ou une simple alliance. Au moins, nous serons ensemble.

**Fin**


End file.
